The Fox & The Flower
by NaruIno-ShikaTema
Summary: Naruto and Ino look back on how they were brought together, before having three powerful shinobi as children and with another on the way. Rated M for language, suggestive scenes, and (maybe) lemon in later chapters. Major NaruIno, Minor KibaSaku, SasuHina, and ShikaTema.
1. Chapter 1

**The Fox & The Flower**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

Ino sat near the training field, watching as her husband, Naruto Uzumaki, trained with their twins, Yumiko and Kintaro. After many months of journeying, their almost 20 year old children had returned to Konoha to see their mother Ino, father Naruto, and their younger sister Inoita. SHe placed a hand on her swollen belly and leaned against a tree trunk.

"Rasengan Blade!" Kintaro shouted as he formed a Rasengan in one hand and impaled it with his steel blade. The sword glowed like that of the Rasengan itself as he flew towards Naruto."Kurama, help me out, will ya!" Yumiko called as she went into the bijuu chakra mode. Her nin dog, Ako, ran alongside her as she shouted, "Kyubii Fang Over Fang!" and transferred Kurama's chakra to Ako right before spinning into the air with her bijuu chakra infused Fang Over Fang.

Yumiko had, remarkably, been born with the Kyubii's chakra and had an amazing ability to control it and use it to her benefit. She also trained alongside Kiba Inuzuka within the Inuzuka compund during her days as a genin and had mastered all of the special jutsu of the Inuzuka Clan. Kintaro, however, wasn't born with the Kyubii's chakra. But, he also became just as strong by training with Naruto to learn the Rasengan and any variation he could make of it, like his Rasengan Blade. He was in fact born with natural talent and could learn any jutsu just by reading a book about it. Inoita was only 16, but she was probably a lot stronger than Yumiko and Kintaro. She was born with water-style charkra and used it to learn new jutsu to the best of her abilities. She studied the jutsu of Kisame Hoshigaki and mastered plenty of his jutsu such as the Super Shark Bomb Jutsu and the Thousand Hungry Sharks. She also mastered her own variation of the Rasengan called the RasenWave.

Yumiko and Kintaro cornered Naruto and slammed into him with a powerful explosion, even though their attacks were restrained. Kintaro flipped back and landed on his feet while Yumiko, clumsily as always, landed on Ako's back awkwardly. "Thanks bud." She panted, patting his head gratefully. When the smoke finally cleared, Naruto was already on his feet brushing the dirt off of his clothes. "That was great guys!" He called with a thumbs up at them. "You've definitely gotten stronger since starting your journey away from home." Yumiko pointed at their father and starting shouting in disbelief, "That's _it_?! You don't even look tired!" Kintaro shook his head at her. "Calm down, Yumiko. You shouldn't expect anything less from father." He stated calmly and started heading towards the village. "Wait up!" Yumiko cried, hanging on to Ako as he took off after Kintaro.

Naruto plopped down beside Ino and rested his head on her shoulder. "They are definitely stronger. Yumiko got her Kurama to cooperate with her and Kintaro has all kinds of jutsu he created. And Inoita has definitely surpassed any and all standards. I'm a proud father." She smiled down at him and kissed his head. "Do you still rememeber how we got together in the first place?" She asked. He chuckled and nodded. "We started off in a pretty bad way. Man, Sasuke almost killed my ass!" Ino giggled and began to think back. 

* * *

Naruto sat at the bar and took another shot of sake. He was drowning his sorrows after being rejected by Sakura again. Sasuke sat beside him, drunk out of his mind. "Ya know, Naru-to..You should forget about Lee. He's too good for you anyways." Naruto whirled around to look at his drunken best friend. "It's _Sakura_ that rejected me, NOT Lee!" Sasuke looked thoughtful for a moment. "Oh..yeah. Well anyways...Sakura is a slut anyways, I slept with her like...a hundred times." Naruto sighed and rolled his eyes. Ino came up and sat on Sasuke's lap, straddling her boyfriend. She was probably just as drunk if not worse. "Sasukeeee..." She slurred sultrily.

He turned away as she trailed a finger down his chest and began sucking on his neck. He looked around the bar and watched as everyone began leaving with someone in tow. Sakura herself was being carried off by Kiba as she licked his cheek fangs. Tenten was in-between Neji and Lee, stumbling. Both men exchanged a look of triumph and excitement as they exited. He whipped back around as he heard a thump and saw Sasuke was passed out on the floor, snoring.

Ino instantly turned to Naruto and licked her lips. He shifted uncomfortably but couldn't avoid her gaze as she slid onto his lap and draped her arms around his neck. "Ya know, Naruto..I have a problem that I think you might be able to help me with." She whispered in his ear. His cheeks flushed as he replied. "Um, w-what is it?" Before he knew it, her lips had crashed into his and his hands were cradling her thighs to prevent her from falling over. When they seperated for air, she purred in his ear, "My Sasuke is out of commission right now and I'm unbelievably horny right now."

He knew it was wrong, but inside he knew that a one-night stand was exactly what he needed to get over Sakura. After deliberating inside his head for several moments, he decided taking advantage of Ino while she was piss drunk was definitely not a good idea. Especially since she was his best friend's girlfriend. "Sasuke should be able to help you later when he gets up." He replied standing up and carrying her bridal style. "I'll get you home safe, but nothing is gonna happen between us sexually." Ino pouted and snuggled into his chest. "We'll see about that. I know you can be naughty Naruto. Maybe I can even convince the Kyubii to get you to be naughty for me." He blushed at that, but didn't respond and proceeded to head towards to Ino's house with her licking all over the seal on his stomach the whole way there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A Mistake or Something Beautiful..?**

* * *

**A/N - I decided to do some lemony parts in this chapter soo .. here goes my first lemon ever! ;) If you don't like lemons or are underage, skip the first part of this chapter.**

* * *

Naruto grunted as Ino shoved him onto her bed and sat on top of him, peeling off her shirt. "You're _mine_ now, Naruto." She whispered, rubbing her hand along his rising length. He clenched his teeth and pushed her gently off of him and onto the bed. "_No,_ Ino. This isn't right, you know Sasuke is my friend. I couldn't do that to him." Ino got onto all fours and crawled back over to him. He shivered as he felt her warm breath next to his ear. "_Sasuke doesn't have to_ _know._" She whispered.

That's when she drove him crazy. He grabbed her and flipped her over, lying on top of her and smashing his lips to hers. It was hard to care that she was Sasuke's anymore. All he could think of was how much sexier Ino was compared to Sakura and he wanted her. All of her. He broke the heated kiss and quickly unfastened her bra, taking one of her breasts into his mouth. Her moaning only fueled his desire and he tore away the remainder if her clothes. He moved back for a split second and Ino grabbed the waist of his pants and hauled herself up so that she was level with him. Shoving her hand into his boxers, she grabbed his length and kissed him again, gentler than he expected.

"Naruto..hurry. I _need_ you, right now." She breathed after breaking away from him. He nodded and quickly shoved his pants and boxers down and off of him completely. He lay her back down and, without thinking, thrusted straight into her. Because of the lack of warning, she screamed in surprise. But, once he got into a rhythmic motion, she began to moan with pleasure. He groaned as he felt her start to tighten around him, and as she screamed, her body shook. He felt the warmth of her orgasm on him and he started to pant as he felt himself reaching his limit. "A little..longer..Naru-to.." She moaned as he stopped his motion and began to push deeper. The farther he went, the harder she panted and he could slowly feel her tightening around him again.

Before she could get another climax, he removed his length from her and grabbed her roughly. He shoved her head onto his length and watched her instinctively begin to bob up and down. He could feel her warm tongue wrapping around him and when she used her teeth even the slightest bit he shuddered. He felt the warmth rising in his stomach and he grabbed the back of Ino's head and pushed her down further. "Ino..I'm-" He moaned in pure ecstasy as she forcefully pulled her head back and he exploded onto her stomach.

Panting, he collapsed onto the bed, followed by Ino. He wrapped his arms around her as she began drifting off. Neither of them bothered to clean themselves up before passing out.

The next morning, Naruto blinked open his eyes to find that he was not in his bedroom. With all of the purple coloring around him, it was impossible for it to be his own house, let alone his room. Then, he heard the voice of Ino and, seeing her, the memories of last night came flooding back. "Ow, my head." She groaned. He watched as she picked at her stomach. "This is cum...who did I sleep with this time?" She sighed and shook her head. Before she even looked his way she jumped off the bed, stark naked, and sauntered over to the bathroom. "I'll look after I shower." She mumbled, closing the door.

Once he heard the shower running, he jumped out of the bed and went in search of his clothes. After thoroughly searching the room, he could only find his boxers, fishnet undershirt, and one shoe. "Damn.." He hissed under his breath. Then, the shower stopped and after 2 minutes or so, Ino stepped out fully dressed. "Naruto?" She tilted her head to one side. "I thought it might be Shikamaru again, but I guess not." She shrugged and went out into the hallway. Shocked that she could be so nonchalant, he jumped out of the bed in his boxers and followed her out.

"You say that like you do it all the time." He growled, trapping her against the wall. She raised an eyebrow. "Because I do. At least when I get hammered and Sasuke's not around. Thanks for your assistance, but you should probably go." She blinked up at him and slid underneath his arms. "Damn it..This damn girl.." He cursed under his breath again and followed her once more. "Ino!" He called as she sat on the couch. He dropped next to her and continued to speak. "So, you're saying you cheat on Sasuke all the time because you get an itch that he can't scratch per say..?" He looked her up and down. "Don't get me wrong," She shrugged. "Sex with Sasuke is great and all, but when he's not around and I need it, I'm not gonna chase him. I'm gonna find someone who can take care of it for me. Once I'm satisfied, I go back to Sasuke." She gave him a long look and pressed her lips to his. She shoved her tongue in his mouth and, after a minute or so of tongue wrestling, separated from him.

"Thanks for scratching my itch, Naruto. We should do it again sometime." She reached into his boxers and, eyeing him the whole time, slid onto her knees and popped his length into her mouth. She only played with it for a few minutes and when she saw him getting close to a climax, she pulled away and put his manhood back into his boxers. "I don't wanna make a mess. I just took a shower." She stood up and leaned forward with a smile to lick his cheek before sauntering back to her room. She reappeared after a split second, peeking around the door frame. "And _that._" She grinned. "Was for not letting me get my second peak." She smirked devilishly and disappeared into her bedroom.

"Damn that girl.." He growled trying to force his hard-on back down. "Such a tease."

* * *

**I hope you all liked it! Sorry if it's really short, but I don't think anything else could've fit in this chapter. My first lemon so I will accept all constructive criticism, including flames. Please R&R and the next chapter should be coming soon! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Clashes & Deceit**

* * *

**Summary - The secret relations between Naruto and Ino keep going, and they are trying to keep it hidden from Sasuke. As he starts to suspect something is up, they have to decide how to keep their secret just that. A secret. (Slight lemon)**

* * *

Naruto shoved his hands into his pockets as he walked through the village, looking for something to do. After his last mission, saving the Kazekage, Gaara, from the Akatsuki, Tsunade had granted him plenty of free time to rest up. He blinked as he saw Ino and Sasuke walking his way, holding hands. A slight grin instantly formed on his face as he recalled what he and Ino had been doing in secret for the past two weeks together.

Ino was smiling happily as Sasuke draped an arm around her. She noticed Naruto and slightly licked her lips at him. He grinned devilishly as Sasuke stopped to speak to his best friend. "How's it going, Naruto?" Sasuke asked, oblivious to the signals Ino kept sending at Naruto. "Pretty good, I guess." He shrugged and looked towards Ino, who was signalling for him to make an excuse to get her away from Sasuke. He turned back to Sasuke. "Can I borrow Ino for a minute? I need to show her something..uh..over there." He pointed towards a nearby store. "Sure." Sasuke shrugged as Naruto pulled Ino off and, once Sasuke's back was turned, dragged her behind the ninja weapons store.

He threw Ino roughly against the wall and shoved a hand underneath her shirt. She propped her leg up against him and he used his other hand to hold her thigh up. She fastened her lips to his as he massaged one of her breasts and she rubbed her hand along the front of his pants. After their lips seperated, Ino pulled her leg from him and stood back up, pulling her shirt down. "We can't be too long, but that should hold you over until tonight." She winked at him and reached up to lick his neck.

He shivered and nodded, heading back over to Sasuke with her at his side. "Thanks for showing me that, Naruto." She said innocently, entwining her fingers with Sasuke's. "I'll make sure to let Lady Tsunade know." She added. Sasuke dipped his head in farewell to Naruto. He shook his head and walked in the opposite direction. "She is such a tease on purpose." He sighed, rubbing his temples.

Later that night, he lay on Ino's bed with her straddled over him. She was only in her bra and panties and he only wore his boxers. She was kissing him all over his neck and chest when both of their stomachs dropped as they heard Sasuke's voice. "Ino!" He called. "Can we talk?" Ino hopped off of him and headed straight for a silk nightgown, which she slid on quickly. He rolled off of the bed with a thud and began frantically searching for his clothes. By the time he found his pants, she had already placed herself back on the bed with her legs crossed. She rolled her eyes as he fumbled with the zipper on his pants after slipping them on. He dove into the closet to search for his jacket just as Sasuke walked silently into the room.

"Found it, Ino!" He shouted triumphantly, jumping out of the closet and swinging the jacket over his head. He heard Ino sigh as she hid her face in her palms and he came face to face with Sasuke. "Ino...what the hell is this?" He asked, glaring at Naruto. She sighed again and lifted her head to face him. "This idiot forgot his jacket earlier when he came to see Sakura." She made up the lie quickly and flawlessly. Sasuke shook his head as Naruto, still staring Sasuke in the eyes, slowly slipped on his jacket. "As much as I want to believe you Ino, I know how good of a liar you are." He turned to face Ino now, who's falsely innocent gaze was unwavering. "I was out training with Sakura all day." He growled taking a step towards Naruto.

She stood up and walked over to him, draping her arms over his neck. "I didn't say she was here. He came looking for her earlier and set his jacket down when we started to talk about where she might be. He left it here and I tossed it into the closet. He just got here and found it himself." She stood on her toes and kissed his neck and chin. "_I'd never be unfaithful to you, Sasuke._" She whispered into his ear. Naruto took this opportunity to slip out of the room and the house. He quickly made his way home and collapsed onto his bed. He thought about Sasuke more than likely getting into Ino tonight rather than him. He grumbled and angrily went to sleep.

He woke up fully at about noon, feeling an unidentified weight on top of him. He shifted and popped his head out from underneath the covers to see Ino lying on him. She smiled down sleepily at him. "What are you doing here?" He growled at her. She pouted and slid underneath the blankets with him. He didn't realize that she was completely naked until he felt her bare breasts on his chest and felt himself getting aroused. "Ino, don't start something you can't finish." He hissed through clenched teeth as he fought his desire for her. She pouted again. "I just thought we should start doing things at your place, so we don't get interrupted."

She smiled and bit her lip, then grabbed his already hardened length and pushed it into her. Moaning, she pulled his pants out of the way with her foot and started to move slightly. He clenched his teeth harder, to prevent any sound from escaping his lips. "I-Ino.." She silenced him with a kiss and moaned into his mouth as she slid further down on him. A couple minutes of her smooth movements and he was ready to pass out from the sheer ecstasy that he felt. He quickly grabbed her and held her down on him as he came hard.

After a lustful moan, her eyes widened with pure terror as she realized what he had done. "Like I said," He growled, shoving her off of him and heading to the bathroom. "Don't start what you can't finish."

Naruto frowned as he watched Sasuke fawning over Ino's growing belly. '_That's mine.'_ He thought to himself. He hadn't spoken to Ino since the night he had deposited his seed into her, which was about a month ago. Though that didn't stop her from throwing dirty looks at him as if to say, _'You know what you did.'_ and try to make him feel guilty. He wasn't surprised that Ino was letting Sasuke think that she was having his child. She had always been a good liar.

He stood up and sauntered over to her and Sasuke. They both looked at him, with Ino of course glaring daggers at him. He spoke before either could. "Ino, I'm happy for you all, but I think you need to tell Sasuke the truth." Fear flashed in Ino's eyes and he chuckled before walking away. "Naruto, wait!" Ino scrambled after him. "What do you mean?" She asked in a lower voice. "Tell him what?" "That that kid isn't his." She frowned and shook her head. "There's no reason to if he's willing to be a father. Unlike someone I know." He grinned. "I have no problem with being a father. You never gave me the chance. But, I just think you should tell him before you have a kid with spiky yellow hair and whiskers." He chuckled again and walked away.

"Not like my kid would wanna take after you anyways!" She shouted after him, annoyed. He glanced back with a smirk. "You weren't saying that when you were opening your legs for me every night for a month." Ino clenched her fists and he waved goodbye to Sasuke before heading off again. She slowly turned to Sasuke who was glaring at her. He obviously heard every word.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry." She said and sat beside him. As soon as she sat down, he stood up. "You disgust me, Ino. Have fun raising that thing alone." He began to walk after Naruto. "Sasuke, wait! I _need_ you. I can't do this alone." She pouted for extra effect, seeing as it usually got Sasuke to do what she wanted. He flashed a cold glance at her. "Honestly, I can't blame Naruto for screwing you. The easier, the better for the average man. And you're as easy as it gets." Ignoring her call after him again he caught up with Naruto, who had been waiting for him farther ahead.

Ino's eyes widened as they both disappeared. Sasuke's reaction to her cheating with Naruto was everything but expected. She pulled her knees up to her chest and cradled her head in-between them. She sat alone for what seemed like an eternity, tears streaming down her face though she didn't make a sound. She then sat upright and placed a hand on her stomach. "Father or not, I'm gonna love you unconditionally." She stated with new resolve. Feeling at peace after shedding tears, she smiled and headed home.

* * *

**I feel like this might be too short, but I added some more details than the last two chapters. Also, I hope the time skips didn't take away from the story too much. But anyways, please R&R and, as always, I happily except flames or good comments. Either one can help tremendously! Thanks guys, the next chapter won't take long, but I do want to have a couple of reviews first before I start writing it, so please help me out! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Revelations**

* * *

**Warning: This chapter contains lemon. If you are underage or don't like lemon, please skip the lemon part. Thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

Naruto was slurping away at his ramen, at the infamous _'Ichiraku Ramen'_. He sighed contentedly after finishing it and sitting with his back to the bar. He opened one eye and noticed Ino standing outside, looking as though she was deciding whether or not to go inside. "Ino..?" He asked quietly. She sighed and hobbled inside. He was actually a bit shocked at her size since they hadn't spoken in about 2 weeks.

She frowned at him and grabbed his wrist, yanking out of the ramen shop. She crossed her arms and watched him rub the bridge of his nose, where he was blushing. "What, Ino ?" He asked, irritably. "I just wanted to let you know that you'll be the biological father of twins in 6 months or so." She said with a steady gaze. He raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by _biological_ father? Are you gonna keep me from them?" She frowned. "Of course! You're so childish and you never had parents." He glared at her intensely and took a step closer to her. "What is _that_ supposed to mean?" He growled. "Exactly what it sounds like." She didn't flinch from his angry stare. "You never had a mother to teach you right from wrong, which is why you're so careless about everything. And you never had a father to teach you how to be a man and a father."

He clenched his teeth and threw his face into hers, growling. His eyes had already turned red and his cheek whiskers were rough-looking. Ino was frightened of Naruto for the first time ever. She knew how he could get. "I may not have been fortunate enough to meet my parents, but I always had my _godfather, _Pervy Sage. _He_ followed my father's will and taught me everything about being a man. He gave me a father's love, when my dad was unable." She took a few steps back as she heard the bubbling sound of the Nine Tails cloak. He was shrouded in red within seconds and on all fours. "And my parents," He continued growling. "We're the saviors of this village. Don't talk about them!"

He then flew at her as he grew his third tail. Ino held her breath and froze in place, eyes widening. Suddenly, Kakashi flew past her and slapped a tag onto Naruto's forehead. Naruto dropped to the ground and threw his head back as the red chakra receded. Once it was all gone, he stood up with his hands on his knees and panted for a moment. "Thanks, Kakashi-Sensei." Ino whispered. He dipped his head and took a step back. Sakura then ran up to Naruto and placed a hand on his back. "Naruto, are you okay? What set you off?" He opened one eye and pointed at Ino, who looked away. He stood up straight, tossing the tag away from his face. He then grabbed Sakura's hand and ran off in the opposite direction.

After about five minutes of walking towards Sakura's house, she spoke up. "What could Ino possibly say to make the Nine Tails' chakra take over?" He squeezed her hand a little tighter. "She basically told me that I'd be a lousy dad because I didn't have one around to teach me how to be a man." Sakura looked thoughtful for a moment. "Ino can a bit...overbearing. She doesn't mean what she says. When she's hurt, she lashes out. That's all." He shrugged and she gave him a sympathetic look. "Once you can get her heart, she's a sweetie pie." _'Her heart?'_ He thought to himself. _'I might be able to do that.'_

Sakura's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "And you _do_ know that I'm with Kiba, right?" She asked, raising their hands up so he could look at them. He smiled brightly and nodded. "I just needed a good friend. And I can't hold hands with Sasuke!" She giggled and twined her fingers with his again. "You certainly had no problem _kissing _him at the academy." He paled and shook his head rapidly. "_THAT_ was an _ACCIDENT_! Back then, my goal was to kiss you, Sakura." She blushed and giggled again. "I know." She rolled her eyes.

He walked up to Ino's door the next morning and knocked gently. She swung the door open and looked up in surprise before putting on her trademark frown. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Look, Ino. I'm sorry about yesterday. My emotions just got the best of me. And me being an orphan is always a touchy subject." She blinked, but her gaze didn't waver and she crossed her arms. He raised an eyebrow and continued. "I just want us to be civil. I want to be able to help raise the twins, ya know." A sympathetic look crept into her eyes as he looked down at his feet.

She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a hug. "That's all I wanted. An apology and an effort." He grinned as she looked up at him. "No matter how hard I try, I can't hate you. You've left an impression on me, Naruto." She gave the slightest smile as tears welled up in her eyes. He looked into her eyes and kissed her forehead, wrapping his hands around her waist. "Ino, I never meant to hurt you. Everything I did was for a reason, but not for _that _reason." She snuggled her head into his chest. "Whatever the reason, I think I'm...in love with you, Naruto." He chuckled and lifted her chin up to look into her eyes again. "I love you too, Ino."

She lunged up and smashed her lips to his. He grabbed her thighs and lifted her up to his level. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss as he carried her inside and shut the door. From prior experience, he was able to navigate through her apartment to her bedroom and lay her down. They separated and she watched him closely as he climbed on top of her. Before he could do anything, she spoke up. "Naruto, before this goes any further, I need to know that you aren't doing this just for sex. That you really want to be with me and help with these babies. He leaned down and gently kissed her forehead. "Of course, Ino. Nothing would make me happier than to be with you and be a father to my children." She smiled and pulled him down on top of her. "Thank you, Naruto."

She moaned as he kissed her neck gently and pulled his shirt of, tossing it across the room. He unbuttoned her shirt as she slid his pants off with her feet. It all happened so quickly as they were both stark naked and he slid into her slowly. He held his breath, surprised at how much better it felt around him than before. She moaned slightly and grinned up at him. "It's been a while since I've done anything. It's a little unusual for me, I know." He chuckled and tucked his hands beneath her shoulders, lifting her up slightly. "It feels better this way, don't you think?" He whispered. She nodded and groaned as he ushed down a bit further.

He quickly found his rhythm, remembering Ino's preferences. They had only done this together a couple times, when she wasn't hanging around with Sasuke. And that was a bit of a rare occurrence. He could feel her nails slightly scraping his back, making him shiver. She obviously remembered what he liked too. He pulled back and landed with her on top of him, earning a tiny surprised squeak. He looked up at her adoringly and pulled her into a hug. "Mm, Naruto..? You've never been this affectionate before, it was always rough." He pulled away and tilted his head slightly. "Is that what you want? No affection?" She giggled. "No! I actually...kinda like it. I've never had affection like this." He smiled and pulled her to him again. "I'll show you real love, Ino."

He flipped her over again and wrapped her legs around his waist. He entered her again and he kissed her deeply before she could moan. She moaned into his mouth and he began to get into a rhythm again. She closed her eyes tight, but pushed her tongue into his mouth, fondling his tongue with her own. He felt her tighten around him after two or three minutes and she moaned her ecstasy into his mouth. He was instantly turned on even more and began to go faster. She pushed his face away from hers and buried it into her neck. "N-Naruto.." She moaned slightly. He began to pant as he felt his climax. "You're...already pregnant." He breathed with a grin, before releasing inside of her.

The next couple of weeks, Naruto was steadily able to gain Ino's trust and affection. He spent every spare moment he could with her, seeing as he still had missions and they lived in seperate apartments. She had told him that she wasn't ready to live with him and he would have to really prove himself before she would open her heart to him completely.

Sasuke, on the other hand, had been angry at first that Naruto and Ino had reconciled. Though, a date with Hinata and some gentle persuasion had gotten him to move on from Ino to had announced becoming pregnant by Kiba after he imprinted on her, a 'heat of the moment' kind of process within the Inuzuka clan. From how Sakura had described it it, it merely consisted of Kiba burning the imprint of his cheek fangs onto her cheeks by pressing his cheek to hers, though it was completely painless. She used her chakra to hide them usually because 'they clashed with her pink hair'.

Naruto and Ino were shopping for the twins' baby clothes and furniture at the moment. He was gonna help her set everything up for the twins in her apartment. He held Ino's hand as they looked through the baby store. They saw all kinds of cute things that Ino wanted to spend all of his money on. Rubber toy shuriken and kunai, building blocks with the symbols of the five hidden villages on them and little shirts with all kinds of different designs. "I want the ones that I can write their names on!" She giggled and scurried over to the customizable onesies. "Uhh, well wouldn't we have to know their names to do that?" She blinked up at him. "Oh yeah..." He rolled his eyes and she shrugged. "Why don't we just name them then?" He sighed and rubbed his temples. "Because we don't know if they're boys or girls."

She grinned and grabbed his hand, pulling him out of the shop and towards Sasuke's apartment. "Where are you taking me?" He asked, exasperated. "To Hinata! She can use her Byakugan to look at the babies! I think anyway..." She dragged him over to the door of the apartment that Sasuke and Hinata stayed in together. She knocked gently and they waited until Hinata swung the door open. "Naruto..?" She blushed and looked away. "Sasuke isn't here right now." Ino shook her head and replied before he could open his mouth. "We actually need to see you, Hinata. We were just wondering if you could use your Byakugan to tell us id were having boy twins or girl twins!" Hinata nodded and stepped aside for them to enter. "Anything for you, Naruto."

He sighed. Even after almost a year of being apart, Hinata obviously still felt something for him. "Thanks, Hinata." He breathed through clenched teeth. She smiled sweetly at him and he stepped inside squeezing Ino's hand tightly. "Ow, Naruto." She growled at him and snatched her hand away from his. He frowned. He was uneasy about being around Hinata. "Uhh, Ino, are you sure this is the only way?" She rolled her eyes and ignored him. "C'mon, Hinata' work your magic." She smiled and nodded, squinting her eyes and activating her Byakugan.

She leaned close enough to Ino's belly that her nose touched it. "I can see..their outlines. There's definitely two of them." She squinted her eyes more. "Oh, I can see a boy!" She shouted excitedly. "And a...girl? Yeah, a girl." Ino's eyes glowed. "We're having a son and a daughter, Naruto!" Hinata kept looking at Ino's belly, as if she was looking for something. "I'm pretty sure theyre both blonde. Like Naruto's kind of blonde. Other than that, I can't see anything else." "It doesn't matter, that's all I need to know!" She leapt up and wrapped her around his neck, hugging him tightly. "I can't wait to meet them, Naruto." He smiled and kissed her forehead. "Let's go. We've gotta go think of names."


End file.
